Fate Impossible War
by PassingStranger
Summary: Chio Kichida was chosen for the Sixth Heavens Feel. In this impossible war know knows how the rules have changed.
1. Foreword

I was taught that the history of the Heaven Feel wars were bloody and filled with disappointment. It was nearly two hundred and ten years ago when the grail was first made. The first war saw no victor and the victor of the second war is unknown. It was the third war in which the chaos began. It was the Einzberns, one of the founding families, who corrupted the grail with a dark spirit. The fourth war only further upset the balance of the grail. However it was the actions of the fifth war that caused the most trouble.

It was twenty years ago the fifth Grail War of Fuyuki was fought. The survivors, Rin and Shiro, prayed it would be the last when Arturia cut through the grail. Within the years following the war Lord El-Melloi II went out and cut the reaming tethers of the Grail. Perhaps the remaining vestiges of spell would have floated away then. But fate had a different plan; one natural disaster after another befell my home nation of Japan. These disasters set off some mad mans explosives which altered the leylines around Fuyuki as well as destroying most of the town. The leylines shifting is what caught the dispersing remnants of the grail. I would wager anything that this Heaven Feel is the grails vengeance, because why else would it have chosen me.


	2. Chapter 1

The man or should I say spirit was pale and ghostly in his red attire. He comes at me with his pike; the rules should be keeping him from attacking but rules have meant little in the past. I turn and run. I don't know how far I ran before my lungs burn. I drop to my knees not much later and the smell of blood slowly fills my nose. Will I be killed here, the first death of a new Grail War; a servantless master, such as myself? Someone who tried their best to quit before it ever began? The laughter wells up inside of me; I can't help but think that this is the answer to my last question.

I scream as my left calf is pierced. I scream again as the pike gets ripped out. I curl in on myself bringing my knees up to my chest. He stabs me over and over. The time it feels like forever and I plead for my death. I hear his laughter, it's harsh and mirthless. He speaks in heavy handed Japanese, "Dear child my pike will only kill when I choose, for now its one purpose is to instill fear." The stabbing continues. I'm kept from completely blacking out; another magic from the pike I'm told. When my eyes are open I see the pike coming down at or tearing out of me. When my eyes are close I see my past.

* * *

><p>Twelve years ago I moved to the UK with my parents; our home was destroyed by the disasters. My parents saw as a golden opportunity to get me into the Clock Tower. It was an outrageous thought firstly I was only a fifth generation mage and secondly I was Japanese. It was surprising that only after four years of grueling training and nonstop applications someone finally came. He wasn't much to look at. He seemed entirely to me just like every other young westerner; brown hair, green eyes, maybe 185cm tall. I was scowling at him when he came up to me. He bent down to be at my level and introduced as Paul in such terrible Japanese that I couldn't help but laugh. He just stared at me and frowned. I thought he was mad so I quit laughing but less than a second later he grinned and started to laugh.<p>

"Ms. Kichida Chio, you and your parents' persistence has paid off. I'm here to take you back to the Clock Tower. It seems a pretty famous Japanese mage is looking for a new apprentice." I was happy and I was also curious. So I asked why he was picking me up and not my new master. He gave me a big smile "Well Kichida she doesn't know about it yet." I was dumbfounded how could a mage be so careless. He must've seen my look because he pulled out my acceptance letter. After that it was settled I left.

He took me to a huge mansion. I was led up to the front door. I barely heard his mutter "I hope Shiro opens up the door." The rest of the night was a blur to me. A man silvering red hair took us in we were led around the mansion. I was shown my quarters before Paul and Shiro took me to see the master of the house. I remember being scared when I first saw Tousaka and of then being calmed when Paul grasped my shoulder. The fight between Tousaka and Paul was over when Shiro stepped in.

The five years that led up to the discovery were bliss. Sure it was hard but it was also enjoyable. Rin and Shiro were nice. Sometimes they were my friends, other times they were my teachers, but most of the time they acted like my parents. I once asked Paul why they couldn't make up their mind he turned to me with a solemn look and told me "Magic is useful but it's also destructive. When too much is used the body is damaged especially to the nonvital parts." Paul was around often during those years.

It was four years ago when the first command seal appeared. A professor from the Tower, a friend of Rin, left on the eve of discovery saying something about unfinished business. He was found dead a week later, his magic circuits were fried. RIn and Shiro changed then they were both more serious and loving when it came to training. It was about three months after the discovery that I last saw and talked to Paul. He came during the middle of the day; it was strange normally he only came after the Clock Tower closed for the night. His face aside from the stress lines on his brow still looked like it did five years prior. He was about to walk pass me when I called out his name. The stress left his face as he walked over.

"Hello Ms. Kichida, what are you working on today?" I wanted to say, but I assumed he was busy so I replied "Nothing." He gave a nod and as he walked away I heard him murmur sayonara.

It was week ago that the seals appeared on my hand. A silvered haired Shiro and RIn, with bags under her eyes, tried their best to find a talisman to summon a servant when that failed they comforted me. And yesterday when I as I headed to the plane station, they told me to come back alive. Such proud people and yet they had tears in their eyes. I got to Fuyuki just as the sun set I had walked a block when I knew the hunt was on.

* * *

><p>The man in red speaks now "Anymore play and fate might intervene." I curl into an even tighter ball. I hear shouting and it's a voice I know. I open my eyes to see Paul, as he shouts for me to get up and move. I wish I could, I wish I was strong enough but I'm not. I close my eyes and await my death. I hear it a spell that's taboo. A wish granted by the earth for ones eternal self. It done in his voice, it's done in his English twisted Japanese.<p>

"Earth heed my wish. Eternally this immortal body I give to you so that I may be this girl's shield." I look at him, at his face that hasn't change in the last five years. I look as he is engulfed in light. I feel the seals burn on my wrist, such a thing should be impossible, yet I know that my servant has come. The pike that was aimed at me veers at Paul. Its point pierces his left shoulder; his blood drips down onto me. The fight is brief once the pike is pulled free. The bloody pike goes for the heart; Paul knocks it aside and within the same instance takes the man's sword from its sheath. The pike lunges again and is cut in two. "Your sword is so dull, how many heads did it remove during your reign of terror?"

The crimson cloak man smiles and nods. "Enough for me to recognize a monster like myself." Paul swings the sword and the man in red lets it sink into his shoulder. The sword is stuck, Paul goes to let go but is pulled in close by the man. I hear the man whisper to Paul "When will your master know the curses we monsters bare." He throws Paul with no effort over and behind me. The man turns to me and bows. "Dear child indeed Fate is not one to disappoint." He fades away after that.

Paul is by my side before my muscles unclench. He picks me up and says to me "There is place left to me under my Friend's will not too far from here." I think that would be nice before the blackness takes me.

* * *

><p>From a rooftop a mile away a man stands in a leather hat and duster. He hears a whisper upon the air. It brings a smile to his face. "Our ancient nemesis and a new monster as well," he says this to his shorter similarly dressed companion. Her reply is quiet but clear "Perhaps our family will have the honor to come out of hiding afterwards."<p> 


End file.
